kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2017 May 22nd/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_May_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:563836| May]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 22}}|this link.}} Nagato Kai Ni * **Requires level 88+ *** Requires a blueprint *** Comes with the following Equipment: **** **** **** **** ***'Additional Info & Mechanics''' ****Nagato Kai and Kai Ni both have received New Hourly Voicelines, which will only trigger during each hour while she is set as the Secretary Ship (1st Ship of the 1st Main Fleet). ****Although still a Slow BB that's heavily armoured, she has an easier time turning into a fast ship compared to the other battleships. She still requires at least 2 equipment slots though. ****In addition to the original Main Gun fit bonuses, the Nagato-class Kai Ni now possesses unique gun modifiers that allows her to excel during both daytime shelling and night battle. ****Using her and for the New Quest "Sortie the New First Squadron!" allows you to obtain a New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Large). ****Apart from their unique equipment modifiers they can now also equip certain items besides BB-exclusive armaments. ***** is capable of equipping Daihatsu Landing Craft, Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force), Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft, Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft + 11th Tank Regiment, and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank. *****Nagato Kai Ni is also the only battleship capable of using small-caliber main guns normally exclusive to Destroyers. New Quests as flagship and as second ship in your main fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 880 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2, "Irako" X 1 |Note = Requires: B31 (?) }} as flagship, as second ship and up to 4 additional ships to world 4-5 and 5-5. S rank the boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 880 / 880 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 4, New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Large) |Note = Requires: A75 ,B98 (?) }} }} Furniture Wallpaper= Minazuki's Wallpaper.png|Minazuki's Wallpaper Satsuki's Wallpaper.png|Satsuki's Wallpaper Concrete wall.png|Concrete Wall Wisteria Wallpaper.png|Wisteria Wallpaper Fresh green wallpaper.png|Fresh Green Wallpaper Rainy-season wallpaper.png|Rainy-Season Wallpaper * Minazuki's Wallpaper * Satsuki's Wallpaper * Concrete Wall * Wisteria Wallpaper * Fresh Green Wallpaper * Rainy-Season Wallpaper |-|Floor= Wisteria and Water Surface Flooring.jpg|Wisteria and Water Surface Flooring Fresh green floor.png|Fresh Green Floor Tile with Battleship motif.png|Floor with battleship-motif tiles Rainy Season Floor.png|Rainy Season Floor * Wisteria and Water Surface Flooring * Fresh Green Floor * Floor with battleship-motif tiles * Rainy Season Floor |-|Desk= Satsuki's Desk.png|Satsuki's Desk * Satsuki's Desk |-|Window= Minazuki's Window.png|Minazuki's Window Murasame's Window.png|Murasame's Window Satsuki's Window.png|Satsuki's Window Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls.png|Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls Rainy season window with green curtain.png|Rainy season window with green curtain * Minazuki's Window * Murasame's Window * Satsuki's Window * Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls * Rainy season window with green curtain |-|Object= Nanodesu scroll.png|"Nanodesu" scroll Hydrangea stained glass.png|Hydrangea stained glass * "Nanodesu" scroll * Hydrangea stained glass |-|Chest= Shōbu serenity traditional chest.png|Japanese Iris Cabinet Raincoat and umbrella hanger.png|Raincoat and umbrella hanger Kimono chest and Nagato model.png|Kimono chest and "Nagato" model * Japanese Iris Cabinet * Raincoat and umbrella hanger * Kimono chest and "Nagato" model (now has BGM) BGM Update *A New BGM "Combined Fleet Flagship" is available in some of the World 4 and 5 Maps. **It is available to listen and designate as the Naval Base BGM via Jukebox. **Some existing furniture have been updated to play this BGM.